


His Daughter's Father

by Yeomanrand



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Honesty, Introspection, POV Male Character, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand





	His Daughter's Father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinychimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinychimera/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Her Father's Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203586) by [shinychimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinychimera/pseuds/shinychimera). 



Cal turns back from watching the waiter slink back to the kitchen, tail appropriately between his legs, in just enough time to catch the tag end of Em's look. The one that says, _I love you, Dad, but I kind of hate you a lot, too._ And she's blushing, just a bit, so annoyed with him, then, but that's all right.

He's not reading her if she means him to know what she's thinking, which he knows she does. She's her mother's daughter, but she's more his, he often thinks, and hates the world for it and hates himself for not knowing how to be better with her. For her. He's not a natural, like Torres, can't read the faintest flash of emotion without thinking about it so he's had to make it second nature and some things you can't shut off with a switch.

Like love.

Or hate.

Em raises one eyebrow at him; his expression over her mother's eyes and he raises his own in response. _What?_ they say, though he doesn't speak a word because he doesn't need to.

So many things he didn't mean to teach her, but he can't take any of them back and wouldn't, not really, even if he could, because she's his Em and he wouldn't have her be anyone else in the world.


End file.
